Jaws
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Amity Island had everything. Clear skies. Gentle surf. Warm water. People flocked there every summer. It was the perfect feeding ground. Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Right, I did this story a while back, but never completed it and delated it. Now I've finished **Little Black Riding Hood**, I thought I'd start it up again. (Watching too much Shark footage on **Youtube** does that to a person)_

_I don't own the following: The movie Jaws, The character Faith (CC queen does) and the show Beyblade. _

_I do own: The idea, Jemma, her father and anyone who isn't in Beyblade or Jaws. _

_So get the popcorn ready and enjoy the ride!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jaws**

Amity Island. A quiet peaceful little place. No crimes were ever commited, everyone knew each other and it was clean. Perfectly boring for people who liked to live life on the edge. Tourist season was almost upon the sleepy town, as well as the _4th July_ celebrations.

However, none of that really mattered to a group of teenagers out on the beach.

Around a blazing bonfire were groups of males and females. Beer cans, kegs, cigerattes were all seen. Music was heard, as some of the teenagers sang alone. Tyson Granger was amoungst them. He and his friend Andrew had decided to join the party, for a little fun. They could not get their hard working friend, Kenny to join them. One thought crossed their minds.

_His loss, not ours._

Tyson was chugging down his second Beer, keeping his eyes on a pretty brunette girl sitting some way off from the group. She wour a off-the-shoulders baby pink top and a knee lenght white skirt. Her shoes had been thrown to one side.

Hillary Tachibana had lived on the island all her life. She was the best swimmer on the island, and was also a grade A student. For once, however, she decided to let her hair down. She watched Tyson slowly get up, and sway uneasily towards her. It was clear to her he was not sober. As Tyson tried to talk to her, Hillary got up.

Tyson followed her as they ran down the beach. On their way to the water, Hillary began to shed her clothes. "Where we going?" Tyson yelled out. Hillary glanced over her shoulder.

"Swimming!" she replied in a gleeful tone. Tyson began to shed his own clothes, but it proved more differcult for him. Hillary had fully shed her clothes, ran down a sand-dune and jumped into the water. Tyson toppled head-over-heels and landed with a soft smack.

---

Hillary swam out into the middle of the ocean. The moon danced on the surface, as she disappeared under the water. Hillary resurfaced, and glanced around for Tyson. She saw his shadow on the beach, still trying to get undressed.

"Come on into the water!" she yelled out, but Tyson didn't hear her. Hillary frowned and began to tread water when something yanked her under. She bobbed back up, wondering what happened.

Before Hillary could swim back, she was yanked harder under the water. Hillary started screaming, as she was dragged back and forth across the water. Whatever had grabbed hold of her dragged Hillary to a boyu. Hillary grabbed hold of it, trying to pull herself out of the water.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

Hillary was jerked backwards. "Oh god, help me!" she screamed again. Then she was gone.

The water returned to it's calm state.

---

Sun-light snaked it's way across a small bedroom, before finally stopping a young female. She was curled up in bed, her dark blue hair in a mess. One light purple eye was opened before the girl groaned and burrowed her head in the pillow. Her father knocked loudly on her bedroom door. "Rise and shine sweety!" he called.

Sean William Scott and his only daughter moved to Amity island, when Sean was given the job of police Chief. Although his daughter complained of being up-rooted and forced to stay on a island, the move happened anyway. Sean knew it was because of her fear of water, but he decided it would do some good for her.

"How come the sun didn't used shine in my room?" Sean's daughter groaned. Sean chuckled.

"Because we bought the house in the Autumn Jemma." he reminded. Jemma Aeris Scott glared at her father through sleepy eyes. Sean laughed and disappeared to the kitchen. Jemma decided to get up.

Jemma shared her father's hair and eye colour. The one thing Jemma hated about herself was the fact she looked a little like her mother. A person Jemma wanted to forget. The British teenager randomly grabbed a pair of torn jeans and a red and black t-shirt. As she shrugged the items of clothing on, Jemma glanced over to her calender.

"Oh god have mercy!" Jemma cursed, and rushed to catch her father before he left. Marked on the calender was:

**Hiwatari high school holiday**

---

Kai Hiwatari hated the annual holiday.

True he had never been on them, but he hated them none the less. He hated everything in his life began crammed into a coach, on his way to the boringest holiday of his life. Kai sigh loudly as other students cheered around him.

Kai's best friend, Tala Ivanov, also hated the fated trip. Both russian were considered to be cold and cruel to those they hate. Both only trusted eachother and another friend of theirs, who happened to be female. Tala sat next to Kai, his ice-blue eyes scanning the island as they edged closer to the Car-park.

"So, do you think we'll be bunking together?" Came a female voice, cutting through the sound of chaos around them. Kai opened one crimson eye to see another pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Faith Roskov smiled widely at her friend, her black hair lying perfect against her back.

"Hn." Kai closed his eye again, as Faith pouted.

"Kai-kun!" she whined, knowing Kai hated that nickname given to him by his fans. Tala couldn't help but smirk, as he turned to look at Faith. "What do you think Tala?" Faith asked. Tala shrugged as the bus came to a stop.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." he smiled, pocking Kai in the side. The smaller russian grunted and waited for everyone else to climbed off the bus. The three russians were late off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean had to laugh at his daughter, as Jemma raced outside. Jemma had been selected by the mayor of Amity island to get the Hiwatari high school tourist settled in. The blue-haired girl would have objected, but Sean agreed on her behalf. Stuck with a job she hated, Jemma made sure her father knew about it.

However, Sean knew Jemma didn't mean any of it.

As the Chief of police (A title he was proud of) searched through the post, the while cordless telephone rang. Sean picked it up and cradled it between his cheek and shoulder.

"Hello Chief Scott speaking...Hiro, what's up?...Very funny Hiro, I'm being serious...Really?" Sean paused. "Who?...Okay, I got ya. I'll met you both in 20 minutes. Okay, see you then." Sean hung up and dropped the post on the glass coffee table.

"First one of the goddam summer."

---

The drive from Sean's house to the beach wasn't long. Sean scanned a large billboard that looming overhead. The picture was off a pretty girl swimming on a buggy-board on one of Amity's sunny days. **Amity welcomes you** was splashed across in big black letters.

It didn't take long for Sean to find Tyson. The lone teenager stood at the edge of the beach car-park, wincing from a headache. It was clear he was slightly hung over. One hundred yards down wind Tyson's older brother Hiro Granger was searching the beach.

When Sean got out of his car, he jogged over to Tyson. "Tyson right?" Sean inquried, shaking hands with the teenager. Tyson nodded his head.

"Yeah, Hiro's brother." he replied. Sean took his appearance in. In truth Tyson did look like a younger verison of Hiro, but Tyson was more goofy then his brother. Sean pushed it to the back of his mind.

"So what was the girl's name?" Sean asked, as the two made their way down to Hiro. The sound of crashing waves got louder.

"Hillary Tachibana." Came the short reply. Hiro began to pull seaweed away from something quickly. The wind was picking up.

"You know her?" Sean asked. The name rang some bells but Sean didn't know everyone on the island. Tyson shrugged a little.

"She was one of the best swimmer's here. There's noway she could have drowned." he muttered. Hiro stumbled back from whatever he found.

Sean frowned a little. "No-one saw her go into the water?" he questioned again. Tyson struggled to recall if anyone else was there. In the end he shrugged once more.

"Someone could have...I was so drunk." Tyson admitted sheepishly. Suddenly a shrill whistle caught their attention. In the distance, Hiro was waving at them before hitting the sand. Sean and Tyson jogged up to him, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

When they reached Hiro, Sean stopped Tyson from going any further. Sean took a few steps while Hiro shook his head. What met Sean made his stomach churn.

An arm stuck out amoungst some sea-weed, complete with a torso and some other remains. Horseshoe crabs topple over the remains. Sean cursed to himself.

It was going to be a long week.

---

"What do you mean they're not on any list?"

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at one of the elderly hotel owners. Mrs Gardener was one of the many residents of Amity, who reguarded Jemma as _an outsider_. Both the elderly woman and the teenager could not see eye to eye over anything, and this small problem was causing a greater strain on what little relationship they had.

Mrs Gardener pursed her lips, her moon rimmed glasses hanging off the edge of her beak like nose. "Those three are not on any list. The hotels are booked full with the other students." the elderly woman replied. Jemma snorted.

"No excuse. So where are they ment to stay?" she questioned. Jemma knew she couldn't just leave the three russians who stuck out clearly amoungst the other students. Mrs Gardener shrugged.

"Not our problem. You'll have to sort it out." she replied and left Jemma to deal with the problem. Jemma gritted her teeth, trying to remain calm. It wasn't working too well.

"Old battleaxe." Jemma spat before spinning round to face the teens. "Looks like you're stuck with me." she muttered. Faith stared at her, somewhat confused.

"You mean we're staying at your house?" she questioned, as Jemma grabbed some of their luggage. The blue haired girl nodded her head.

"Yeah. No-one on this god-forsaken island is gonna take you in on such short notice. Besides my dad's not gonna mind much. He's gonna be too busy with every other tourist when they come." Jemma replied, leading them back to her house. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Tala asked, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder. Jemma fumbled for her keys.

"There's a guest room with two beds. The boys can sleep in there. My bedroom had a second bed, Faith can bunk up with me." Jemma explained. Faith smiled at the idea.

"Thanks for all of this." she stated. Jemma shrugged.

"Not like I had much of a choice to begin with."

---

In the waiting room of Sean's office both Hiro and Tyson were quiet. The brother's were nursing a glass of Alka-Seltzer each. The water fizzed and bubbled, as Sean walked in. Behind him was his young secretary, Julia Fernandez.

Once in his office, Sean began to look for the right forms, before glancing over to Julia. "Julia, if this is going to work, you've got to keep the currant stuff out here, and put _closed_ files in there. The _pendings_ stay on my desk, okay?" he instructed. Julia nodded her head, Sean smiled. He slipped behind his typewriter, putting paper in the machine. Sean works quick and fast, touching-typing and checking through his notes. One ear began to listen to Julia.

"Right sir, this is in no order of importance. There's a meeting on the Amity Town Council this Monday night. The Fire Inspector wants to go over the fireworks display with you before he catchs the two o'clock ferry." Julia paused, flitching through some notes.

"Mainly there's a lot of complaints on that new Karate school. The children have been karate-chopping the picket fences." Julia paused, when the phone rang. She quickly answered it before handing it to Sean. "It's the Coroner." she whispered.

Sean listened carefully, the phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder while he typed. Sean rolled the paper to a new section and waited. His face went white as he heard the news before typing it out.

**Cause of Death:  
_Shark attack_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Some of the books I don't own. The ones by Judy Tate are ones I made up._

---

Julia frowned when she caught sight of the words, as Sean replaced the phone. "Sir? Is something wrong?" she questioned, as Sean stood up.

"Julia, I want to know all the water recreations on for today." Sean said suddenly, catching Julia by surprise. She stared at him, as he walked outside into the waiting room.

"Right now sir?" she inquried but it fell on death ears. Before Hiro had a chance to leave, Sean yanked him back.

"Where'd you hide the Beach Closed signs?" Sean questioned. Tyson raised an eyebrow at his brother, as Hiro shook his head.

"We never had any. Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Sean cursed to himself before pushing past. The trio watched Sean leave the office before looking at eachother. Hiro shrugged.

---

In the center of town, everyone was busy preparing for the big 4th July celebration. Sean walked down the side-walk with haste in each of his strides. Sean cut across the road, as a marching band began to play. Sean cursed the celebrations, knowing the only reason for his sour mood was because it was his first summer there.

Weaving his way through people, Sean finally reached his destination. He entered the hardware store as two people argued. "This stuff isn't going to help me in July. You have haven't got a single thing here I want!" a customer shot back in anger.

Sean darted to grab some paint and some pieces of wood. As he grabbed two brushes, the whole pot fell over. Sean grumbled something under his breath, and tried to sort the mess out as best he could.

---

Sean emerged from the shop, glancing round. The police jeep jolted out of nowhere, coming to a stop infront of Sean. Hiro was driving. "Chief! Julia told me to tell you that are a bunch of boy scouts in Avril Bay doing the mile swim for their Merit badges. I couldn't call them in, there's not phone out there." Hiro informed. Sean paled slightly.

"Come on, get out." He ordered. Hiro climbed over to stand next to Sean, as he handed Hiro everything he had bought. "Take these back to the office and make up some **Beach Closed** signs. Oh, and let Julia do the printing." Sean ordered, climbing into the jeep.

Hiro frowned. "What's wrong with my printing?" he asked, as the jeep was started up again.

"Just let Julia do the printing!" he ordered and jetted off. As Sean disappeared out of view, The mayor and his men exchanged worried looks.

Mayor Barthez was handing the job, when the old Mayor, Mayor Dickinson passed away. Barthez scuttled over to Hiro, as the officer made his back to the office. "What you got there Hiro?" Barthez questioned.

"We had a shark attack at South Chop this morning, Mayor. Fatal. I've gotta close down the beach." Hiro replied. Mayor Barthez glanced at the other men before dragging Hiro behind him in search for Sean.

---

Faith stared in wonder at the stack of books Jemma had in her bedroom.

Jemma's bed was closer to the window, something Jemma hated. Faith's bed was lying against the wall, closest to the door. In front of Jemma's bed was a black and silver computer.The wall behind the computer was covered in picture of Jemma's friends and a few small posters. Above the computer was a couple of book shelves, holding up piles of books.

**Faith began to look through some of the titles.**

**Great White Sharks (Animal Predators) by Sandra Markle.**

**The Truth about Great White Sharks by Mary Cerullo and Jeffrey Rotman.**

**Hammerhead Sharks: Wonders of the sea by Judy Tate.**

**The Megalodon Sharks and their Descendents by Judy Tate.**

"Got a lot of books by this Judy woman." Faith commented when she read through a last lot of books. Jemma nodded her head.

"Judy's one of the leading Shark researchers in American. I've been to three of her talks when she come over to England." Jemma replied. Faith glanced over her shoulder.

"You've from England?" she questioned. Jemma nodded her head, flopping down her bed. She grabbed one of the many cuddly toy frogs that sat on her bed.

"Yep, London. Anyway, Judy was so impressed with how much I was willing to learn about Sharks, she gave me her e-mail address and phone number. Anything new on sharks, she phones me with the news." Jemma explained further. Faith nodded her head before sitting on her own bed. Jemma glanced at some unusual stuff Faith had brought along.

"What's that?" the blue haired girl questioned, pointing to the stuff. Faith smiled widely.

"My Scubba diving stuff. I've been training since I was 13. My coach said a few turns in real water should help." she responded. Jemma stared at her, as if the russian had grown another head.

"You put that junk on and go in the sea?" Jemma asked. Faith gave her a yeah, duh look and nodded her head. Jemma shook hers. "You're crazy." she muttered.

"How? Don't you go in the water?" Faith questioned. Jemma shook her head to which Faith chuckled. "What's the point of studying sharks and living on an island if you hate water?" the russian questioned lying down. Jemma glanced over to a picture of her and a blond haired girl.

"It's only an island when you look at it from the water." Jemma whispered, hugging the toy frog closer.


	4. Chapter 4

A flotilla of twenty exhausted Boy scouts swam round a bouy that marked the official course. Rowing ahead of them was the Scountmaster, using a bullhorn to keep the pace up, and urging the boy on.

"Let's go Zeo! You too, Robbie! Wyatt, keep your head up!"

Some way off, Sean parked his car. Getting out he waved to a boatdriver. "Crusher! Hey, Crusher! Take me out to those kids will ya!" Sean called. Crusher nodded his head and started to take his small ferry boat to Sean. As he waited, Mayor Barthez pulled up in his own car.

Sean stepped up on Crusher's ferry boat, before being quickly followed by the Mayor's car. Barthez quickly got out, followed by his men as the ferry boat jolted into action. "Sean?" Barthez called, catching the Chief's attention.

Sean turned round, raising an eyebrow at the Mayor. "Are you going to shut down the beach on your own authority?" Barthez questioned. Sean knew he had to tred carefully.

"Do I need any more authority?" he asked. One of Barthez's men, Miguel Lavalier, decided to answer.

"Technically, you need the instruction of a cibic ordiance, or a special meeting with the town selectmen..." Barthez waved Miguel off.

"That;s just going by the book. We're all just anxious that you're rushing into something serious here. This is your first summer at Amity, you know." Bathez pointed out. Sean couldn't help but glare.

"What's that meant to mean?" he hissed. Barthez's brow dipped low.

"Amity is a summer town, meaning we need summer dollars. If they can't swim here, they'll happily swim on the beachs at Cape Cod or Long island." Barthez stated, trying to make a point. Sean rubbed his forehead.

"So we should set out a smorgasbord?" he shot back. Miguel wanted in on the talk again.

"We're not even sure what it was." he countered. Sean stared at the two men, as the Doctor appeared beside them. Barthez looked at him.

"Boat Propeller Jim?" he questioned. Jim loked at the deck of the ferry boat before nodding his head.

"I think possibly...sure. A boating accident." Jim agreed. Sean shook his head making a _T_ sign with his hands.

"Time out here! That's not what you told me on the phone." he almost yelled. Jim shrugged.

"I was wrong. We'll have to amend the report." he replied. Sean glared at the blond haired man.

"And we'll stand by that?" he hissed lowly. Jim nodded his head, giving Miguel enough time to add his own opinion.

"We've never had this time of trouble in these waters before." he pointed out. Barthez grabbed Sean's arm and led him away from the group.

"Listen, a summer girl goes out swimming. She tires, fishing boat comes along..." Miguel cut him off.

"It's happened before." Miguel shrunk away when Barthez glared at him. "Sorry sir." Miguel grumbled and slunk away. Barthez coughed to regain himself.

"Sean, I don't think you can appreciate the gut reaction people have to these things." he stated calmly. Sean took a step back.

"I was only reacting to what I was told." he answered, trying to defend himself. Barthez nodded his head, but Sean knew he didn't agree with him.

"It's all psychological really. You yell **'Barracuda!'** and everyone says _'huh'_. You yell **'Shark'** and we've got a panic on our hands on the 4th of July."

---

Kai shuddered as he watched a large women pad her way towards the sea. The swimming costume she wour was tight fitting. The russian turned away, wondering where the female russian was. "Where's Faith?" Kai questioned. Tala placed his towel on the sand and shrugged.

"Dunno. I think she said something about dragging Jemma to the beach." the pale russian replied. Some of the local girls began to drool over both russians and commenting on their well toned bodies. Kai rolled his eyes at the air-heads, before spying Faith and Jemma.

"Sorry we're late guys." Faith chirped, setting her towel down and sitting next to Tala. Jemma slowly unrolled her own towel and sat next to Kai. He glanced over her outfit. She wour a red and black Bikini top and a pair of ripped jean shorts. Perched on Jemma's head was a pair of large white sunglasses.

_"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join everyone on the beach."_

Jemma sighed loudly, but didn't look up. "What now Garland?" she hissed. Garland sneered down at Jemma, while his currant girl, Ming-Ming, giggled. Kai raised an eyebrow at the two, Faith glared at them as Tala and Jemma continued to stare out to sea.

"You going in the water?" Garland asked. Ming-Ming giggled again.

"Don't be stupid Garland. She's scared of the water, ever since that accident." she replied. Jemma closed her eyes, trying hard not to remember. Garland looked at his girlfriend, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh that's right. Mcgregor's girl wasn't it. Elizabeta, right?" Garland snickered. Another figure loomed over Jemma, but his attention was at Garland and Ming-Ming.

"I advice you to stop talking about Lizzy, or I swear to god I'll gut you like a fish." The red-head hissed. Garland and Ming-Ming both glared at the red-head, before disappearing to the other side of the beach. Jemma smiled at the red-head, as he plonked himself next to her.

"Hey Johnny. You okay?" she asked. Johnny shrugged, before casting his eyes on the three russians. Jemma blushed a little. "Tala, Kai and Faith meet Johnny Mcgregor. Possibly the only person here to really talk to me." she explained. Johnny gave a quick nod before standing up.

"I've gotta get back. Mom's gonna wonder where I am." The Scot mumbled, before walking away.

---

Ming-Ming slipped from Garland's grasp, before grabbing hold of a bright pink rubber raft. The sea blue-haired girl ran down to the surf, before entering the sea. Garland lay down on his back, his eyes scanning the sky.

Not longer after Ming-Ming entered the sea, a couple of other kids joined in. They continued to splash, playing games in the water, while Ming-Ming lazied around. Faith managed to drag Tala along too.

Unknown to anyone a predator swam closer to its prey. Ming-Ming frowned when someone was bumped her rubber raft. Shaking it off, she thought it was someone else. As Ming-Ming began to laze round, she was suddenly dragged under.

Ming-Ming screamed.

"Did you see that?" one adult asked. Jemma's eyes went wide. All that could be seen of Ming-Ming was a confusion of bubbles, red water and the pink rubber raft. Jemma sprang up, as the children began to scream.

"Get them out of the water!" Jemma screamed. Kai joined her, waving at Faith and Tala to get out. "Get them out of the water!" Jemma yelled again, as Sean helped some adults out. When everyone was on the beach, Garland looked round.

"Ming-Ming? Ming-Ming where are you?" he called.

Suddenly the busted pink rubber raft floated up on sure. Garland gingerly picked it up, as Kai checked his friends. Garland turned round to face Jemma, shaking the rubber raft in her face. Jemma looked out towards the sea as it slowly turned crimson.

Then she hit the floor in a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to **Sun knight** and **brat-always-day-and-night** for reviewing!_

---------

The next day, Jemma insisted she was well enough to go outside. Her father was busy with the whole the accident and wanted Jemma to pick up a few things. Faith and Tala were still worried, as was Kai. However, Kai wasn't going to let the other's know that.

As Jemma passed another food store, clucthing a plastic bag tightly, her eyes wondered over to a sign. Flapping about in the breeze was a pale green sign. Jemma stole a glance at it, before gasping loudly. She yanked the sign off it's location and took off back home.

_Dad isn't going to like this._ Jemma thought sadly.

----

Faith, Tala, Kai and Jemma tried their hardest trying to get into a courthouse, where a meeting was taking place. The sign had been passed around from Sean to Mayor Barthez and it hadn't gone down well.

**A $3000 BOUNTY TO THE MAN OR MEN WHO CATCH AND KILL THE SHARK THAT KILLED MING-MING KIOKO ON SUNDAY JUNE 29, ON AMITY TWON BEACH.**

Sean tried to keep up with Barthez, as they made their way through the courthouse. "Look, I've got to talk to Ming-Ming's father. This isn't a contest we want the whole country entering." he stated.

Miguel shook his head and decided to talk for the mayor. "It's not just Amity papers. Mr Kioko is advertising out-of-town papers." he muttered.

"I'm responsible for public safety around here..." Barthez cut him off.

"Then go out tomorrow and make sure no one gets hurt." Barthez turned to look at everyone else. "Everyone, could I have your attention! Since this affects all of us, I suggest we move into council chambers, where there's more room..."

There was a flurry of movement and chaos, as everyone rushed inside the council chambers. Before Faith could pull Jemma out of the chaos, the blue haired girl ran inside. The three russians joined Jemma by a large chalkboard, that had a crude picture of a killer shark on.

Barthez managed to calm the chaos. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" he called. One man to his left raised a hand.

"Is that $3000 bounty in cash or check?" He asked, before laughing loudly. Some of the hotel managers sneered at the joke, knowing it wasn't funny at all. Barthez calmed the chaos once more.

"That's private business between you fisherman and Mr Kioko." he paused and turned to Sean. "Sean, could you tell everyone what steps you're taking." he smiled. Sean took a step forward.

"I'd like to tell you what we're doing so far. I plan to start our seasonal summer help early and to use shark spotters on beaches..." Mrs Gardener cut him off, a dark look in her eyes.

"Are you going to close the beaches?" she asked. The silence was almost deafening.Faith glanced at her friends, as Jemma chewed her lip. Finally Sean nodded his head.

"Yes."

Then it came. The up-roar. The same nerve had been touch with everyone. Barthez paniced as the noise got louder. "Only twenty four hours!" he called over the chaos. Sean looked at him, shock written on his face.

"I didn't agree to that!" he called out. Barthez smiled weakly at him.

_"But 24 hours is like three weeks!"_ One of the Hiwatari high students, Emily Stuart, yelled out. Jemma tried to get everyone's attention but failed. Faith pulled her away from the chalkboard, before running her short nails over it. The chaos died down, as the screach echoed round the room. When everyone was quiet, Faith smiled once more.

"People, I think my friend has something she wants to say. Now just shut up and let her speak." Faith ordered, as Jemma stepped forward. She nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you Faith. Residents of Amity, Mayor. I have an idea. To fully understand the shark, we might want to call in an expert. I know someone from the _Oceanographic Institute_ on the mainland." Jemma let the words sink in. She caught a brief smile on her father's face.

"We don't have time or the money to hire outsiders." Miguel pointed out. Jemma shook her head.

"Judy Tate does not work for money. She works for the thrill of finding sharks. She'll come down whether or not there is a promise of money. I'll call her myself, personally. Once we figure out what type of shark it is then we can make up our minds on it's fate." Jemma explained further. Barthez snorted.

"No outsiders. We can take care of this problem ourselves." he stated, but Jemma refused to back down.

"Well, I'm going to call Judy tonight. This shark could be anything. It could be a Great White Shark, but I'm hoping it's just a Bull shark. Bull Sharks are the third most dangerous to humans. However, without Judy's help, we won't be able to tell." Jemma paused, making her way to the door. She turned back to look at everyone. "Residents, Mayor. I'm still phoning Judy Tate." she finished and left.

-----

Sean threw him coat over a armchair and rubbed his forehead. He walked through to the living room to see Kai, Tala and Faith watched a cartoon. "You guys okay?" Sean questioned. Faith jumped.

"We're fine sir." she answered. Sean smiled and headed for the stairs.

"You don't have to call me sir. Just Sean will be fine." He called over his shoulder. As Sean reached the top of the stairs, the sound of tapping keys got louder. Sean glanced in Jemma's room, to see his daughter typing something on the computer.

"Hey Dad." she greeted, before looking at the computer screen. Sitting on top of the computer screen was a lime green frog with a red ribbon. Sean moved to stand behind his daughter, as Jemma looked through a website.

"Still researching?" Sean inquired. Jemma nodded her head. Sean glanced over the web page. In big blue letters was **SHARKS**. To the left was a drawing of a Bull Sharks. The page contained a big block of information. Sean felt a headache from just looking at it.

"I phoned Judy. She said she'll be here as quick as she can." Jemma muttered. Sean merely nodded his head and headed to his study.

----

Miguel's close friend, Claude glanced round the sea as Crusher, the ferry boatman, continued to row. The docked at the pier getting things ready.

"Can we go home?" Cluade questioned. Crusher rolled his eyes.

"It's only two-thirty am. You tired already?" he chuckled. Claude glanced round, before shaking his head.

"Someone might report us, that's all." he grumbled, as Crusher pulled a blood-stained laundry bag into view. The ferry man ignored Claude, as he pulled out a big slab of meat. Crusher grabbed a long dog chain, contected to a large rubber tube. Taking a large hook, he stuck it in the meat.

"We'd better catch something. This is my wive's holiday roast." Crusher grunt, tying the chain round the pier post. He threw the meat into the sea, as the current took it along.

The two sat back, whistling to themselves. The rubber tube began to bob up and down, before it disappeared completely. The chain was tugged. Claude jumped up in shock. "Crusher! He's taking out, he's taking it!" he almost yelled. The pier post began to splinter, before gving way.

Claude slid into the water, as Crusher was carried along with the end of the pier. Suddenly Crusher slid off, as the pier piece turned round. Crusher began to swim for it. Claude gasped loudly. "Take my advice Crusher, don't look back! Swim Crusher. Just keep swimming!" Claude chanted.

Instead of reaching the pier, Crusher flpped onto the beach, as the pier end washed up next to him. Claude jumped down to him, to make sure Crusher was alright. "Can we go home now?" Claude questioned again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to **Mina the Mischevious** and **brat-always-day-and-night** for reviewing! To clear things up about Judy's little speech, I found the Jaws script, so I'm coping it from there. I can't remember all the names, even if I watch the film again._

---------

The Habor master thought he had seen everything on Amity. The chaos that came was quite a shock. The old Habor master sat in front of his hut, on an old folding chair, eating Cheerios.

The Amity island pier had become a mad house. Out-of-state cars were crushed together for parking space at the foot of the dock. Wannabe bounty-hunters crowded onto the pier, hoping to get the best boat. Not being able to get the police truck anywhere near the chaos, Sean and Hiro set out on foot.

"...So then Claude and Crusher sat there trying to catch their breath, and figuring out how to explain to Crusher's wife what happened to her freezer full of meat." Hiro chuckled. Sean shook his head.

"That's not funny. That's not funny at all." he grumbled. Hiro's smile fell as he glanced round at the pier.

"Mr Kioko must've have put his in ad in _Field and Stream_." Hiro commented. Sean grumbled under his breath.

"More like the _The National Enquirer_. "He mutered, befor catching sight of his daughhter. Groaning under his breath, Sean retraced his steps, pushing people out of the way gently. Meanwhile Faith had her doubts about being on Pier.

"Why are we here Jem?" Tala questioned, voicing Faith's thoughts. Kai crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at anyone who dared bump into him. Jemma stopped outside a dock shed, her father used.

"It'll be fine. I'm just looking out for Judy. I just hope she gets here soon." Jemma replied. Kai raised an eyebrow. Sean went unnoticed by the four friends.

"You only phoned her yesturday." Kai reminded. Jemma nodded her head, her eyes on the sea. Sean tapped his foot on the pier waiting for Jemma to notice him.

"I know, but Judy usually gets to shark places quicker then you think." Jemma replied. Sean coughed, catching their attention. Jemma gave a small _meep_. "Hey dad." she smiled.

"What are kids doing down here? It's dangerous. You should be round with the other students." Sean pointed out. Faith shook her head.

"I beg pardon sir, I mean Sean, but the other students aren't even up yet. Besides your daughter is more fun to be around." Faith defended. Sean sighed loudly, before opening the door to the dock shed.

"Just...stay in there for now. When things calm down, I'll come and fetch you." Sean ordered. When the four were inside the shed, Sean set off to try and calm the chaos.

-----

Out in the water, a white boat made its way through the ragtag collection of loonies around it. Anyone could tell it was a professial boat and an expensive one at that. Steering the boat was a beautiful blond haired woman.

Judy Tate frowned over the disaply of bounty-hunters, before docking her boat. She glanced over the scene with her sea blue eyes, hoping to spot Jemma. Judy sighed, and shut her boat off. She then tossed her bag onto the pier before being helped out of her boat.

"Hello." Judy greeted,. The brown skinned man with dread-locks nodded his head. Aaron gave a questioning look at Judy.

"Hello Back. Say, a pretty thing like you isn't going to go out with them nuts, are you?" he questioned. Judy grabbed her bag and smiled.

"Not sure yet." she called over her shoulder, before seeing Sean. He was currantly arguing with two boat drivers. Judy rushed to the side, her trainers squeaking on the pier.

_"You schmuck, you ain't under sail, you're goddam drifting!"_

Judy rubbed her forehead. "Hey sailor? You an oar in there? Good, now scull out of here." Judy ordered. Sean nodded his thanks and darted across to the other side of the pier. Judy followed as best she could.

Across the pier was a small boat, only fit to hold two people. The boat sunk lower and lower into the water, as a seventh man climbed on board.

"Hey! How many people you planning on taking in that thing?" Sean called out. One man looked up.

"Whatever safe right?" he chuckled. Sean shook his head.

"Well, that ain't safe! You take some guys off or don't go out!" Sean ordered. As Judy reached him, a man bumped into her. Judy grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling into the sea.

"Watch it that's...dynamite." Judy let go of the man's arm and backed away. Sean spun round and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, before he could escape.

"Where you going with that?" Sean inquried. The man pointed out to the sea, to which Sean shook his head. "I don't think so." he turned to Judy. "Could you help me get those men out of the boat?" he asked, before carting the dynamite wielder off. Judy sighed.

"I'll try." she grumbled. Judy turned back to the men in the boat. "Excuse me gentlemen! The police officer asked me to tell you that you're over-filling that boat." she called out. The men waved her off.

"You ain't going out what do you care?" one of the men sneered. Judy rolled her eyes, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Okay, so can you tell me where the best hotel on the island is?" she asked, trying to find some out about the town. The men began to laugh at something.

"Yeah you walk straight ahead." They exploded into fits of giggles. Judy gave out a dry chuckle.

"Yep, they're all gonne die."

-----------

Faith looked at the sea through the window of the shed. Jemma sat perched on a wooden box, along with Kai. Tala watched Sean pace, as he talked to Julia on the phone.

"Julia, listen. We've got some road-block signs in the office. I want you to put them out, becasue we've got more people here then we can handle." Sean grabbed a handful of nails and threw them at a second window. Hiro waved when he attention was caught. Sean waved him inside, the phone resting on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out there. These are your people, go talk to them!" Sean ordered, once Hiro was inside. Hiro shook his head.

"Those aren't my people. They're from all over the place. When's the extra help coming in?" he questioned. Jemma cocked her head to oneside. Judy entered, muttering something under her breath.

"You know those guys in the faintail launch? None of them are gonna make it out of the habour alive." Judy informed. Sea and Hiro exhcnaged glances before Hiro darted out to them. "Sounds like everyone is having a wild time out there." Judy chuckled. She smiled at Jemma when she caught sight of her.

"Tell me about it." Sean grumbled, before placing the phone back to his mouth. "Julia, I'll get back to you." he then hung up. Judy scratched the back of her neck.

"Listen I was wondering where I could find Chief Scott." she stated. Sean looked the blond woman up and down, rasing an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before Judy could reply, Jemma jumped in.

"This is Judy Tate dad. This is the Shark expert I called." she informed happily. Sean gave out a quick sigh, before shaking hands with Judy.

"I'm Chief Scott. I'm Jemma's father. Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked. Judy nodded.

"If it's possible, I would like to see the remains of the girl on the beach." Judy replied. Sean nodded his head, as Jemma turned to her friends.

"Faith, Tala. Can you keep an eye on the docks. Report back if anyone of those idiots catchs a shark." she instructed. Faith saluted her friend, as Tala cast an eye over to Kai.

"What about Kai?" he asked. The said russian snorted, trying to keep out of everything. Jemma smirked and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Kai's coming with me."

----------

The Amity island morgue was cold and plain. Judy followed Sean and the Doctor, Jim, into the room. She strapped a tape-recorder to her side, before placing a microphone next to her mouth. Trailing behind was Jemma and Kai. However, before they could enter the room, Jim slammed the door shut on them.

This didn't stop Jemma, as she leaned against the door, trying to listen in. Kai did the same.

Jim handed Judy a clipboard, as he grabbed a cloth covered tray. " Victim is identified as Hillary Tachibana, female caucasian..."

Judy trailed off when Jim lifted the clothe of the tray. She took a sharp breath in, her eyes rolling over the remains.

"...height and weight can only be estimated from partial remainds. Torso severed in mid-thorax, eviscerated with no major organs remaining." Judy paused and looked at Jim. "May I have a glass of water?" she asked. She waited until Jim returned. Nodding her thanks, Judy took a sip before setting the glass down and starting again.

"Right arm served above the elbow with massive tissue loss from upper musculature. Portions of denuded bone remaining." Judy spun round to face Sean. "Didn't you notify the coast guard?" she questioned.

"No, it was local jurisdictions." Sean replied grimly. Jemma chewed her lip, as she leaned against the door harder. Kai frowned. Judy started up again.

"Left arm, head, shoulders, sterum and portions of ribcage intact, with minor post-mortem lacerations and abrasions. Bite marks indicate typical non-frenzy feeding pattern of large _squali_, possibly _carchaninus lonimanis_, or _isurus glasucas_. Gross tissue loss and post-mortem erosion of bite surfaces prevent detailed analysis; however, teeth and jaws of the attacking _squali _must be considered above average for these waters." Stopping again, Judy stormed straight up to Sean.

"Didn't you go out in a boat and look around?" she inquried, a wild look in her eyes. Sean shook his once more.

"No, we just check the beach..." Judy held her hand up to cut him off, turning off her recorder.

"It wasn't an _Accident_, it wasn't a boat propeller, or a coral reef and it certainly wasn't Jack the ripper. It was a shark."Judy spat. Suddenly the door to the morgue burst open as Jemma and Kai tumbled to the floor.

"Owie!" Jemma hissed, before standing up and dusting herself down. Kai did the same as Jemma turned to look at Judy. "So, we were right. Dad was right, it was a shark. You know what kind?" Jemma asked. Judy shook her head.

"Sadly no. But if I can continue some more research then maybe..." Judy trailed off, as the sound of running feet was heard. Tala and Faith came to a stop at the morgue door, panting.

"Jem...four idiots...caught a shark. A bloody big shark." she informed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to **Mina the Mischevious** for reviewing again._

-----------------

The mouth of a caught shark was pulled out. It oozed blood and gore as everyone began to argue over who had caught it. Miguel slid past with his secretary, Mathilda, and a photographer from the Amity Gazette. The crowd got larger as returning fishermen and townspeople began to gather round.

"Mathilda, get this on the state wire to **AP** and **UPI** in Boston and New York. Have them pick it up for the national and call Brad Best in New York. Tell him this is from me and He owes me one." Mathilda nodded her head and set off to work. Miguel looked at the photographer. "Let's get a picture." he smiled.

Joining the throng of people were Sean, Judy and the four teenagers. Sean came to a stop, relief on his face. Faith, Tala and Kai exchanged glances, wondering if it really was the shark. Judy and Jemma ran over to it.

"Well, if one man can catch a fish in 50 days, then I guess 50 of these bozos can catch a fish in one day...beginner's luck." Judy mused, setting her bag down. Jemma chuckled behind her hand, before looking at the back of the shark.

Sean joined the fishermen. "You did it! Did Aaron catch this?" he asked. People began to point to themselves, saying they caught the shark. As Sean looked round, he noticed Aaron was not around.

"Okay, everyone! I want to get a picture for the paper...could everyone clear out of the way?" Miguel called. As he continued to call out orders, Judy began to measure the shark.

"Well?" Jemma asked, hoping from one foot to the other. Judy quickly wrote something down on a little notepad. Before she could answer, Miguel called out to her.

"Excuse me Miss? Could you get out of the shot please?" He asked. Judy spun round.

"Who, me? Okay..." The blond haired woman pushed Jemma to one side, joining up with the three russians. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Is it the shark?" he asked. Judy shook her head. She looked at the small notepad, and scatched her neck.

"Oh how I wish it was. But the bite marks on the girl are a different size to that sharks mouth." she muttered, loudly enough for some of the fishermen to hear. When the photo was over, they charged over to Judy. Through the crowd, Sean spotted Barthez.

"Barthez! If you saw these clowns leave, you'd never believe they'd come back with anything. But they did! They got him!" Sean grinned. Barthez slapped him on the back, smiling at the corpse of the shark.

"That's good. That's real good. Miguel's getting pictures right?" he questioned. Sean nodded his head.

"You bet he is!" He cheered.

-------

The men who caught the shark, began to boast about the kill to Faith, Tala and Kai. The three russian exchange glances, rolling their eyes.

"Seems such a shame to see it hanging there." Faith muttered. One of the fishermen sneered, before turning back to his mates. They continued to argue over the type of shark they had caught.

"It's a Tiger Shark. Very rare in these waters." Jemma informed, running a hand along the body. Judy began to measure the mouth again.

"I thought you already did that?" Tala inquired. Judy nodded her head, writing the findings down.

"Just making sure." Judy shrugged.

--------

Sean and Barthez made their way down the pier to the shark. Barthez looked at Judy with a questioning look. "Who's the young lady?" he asked. Sean's smile was damped slightly.

"Judy Tate, the specialist my daughter sent for from the Oceanographic Institute." he informed. Barthez's happy mood was also slightly damped but he decided not to show Jemma up. After all, this victory was focused on the shark and the fisherman.

"I think we all own a debt of gratitude to these men for catching this monster." Barthez smiled at everyone. The townspeople nodded their heads, pleased the nightmare was over. The men who caught the fish, continued to argue with Judy.

"Whadya mean _Bite Radius_? What's that?" one fisherman asked. Jemma cursed something under her breath. Judy tried to keep calm.

"Teeth are teeth, right?" Another one asked. Judy shook her head.

"I didn't say this wasn't the shark, I just said I wasn't sure this was the one..." Sean frowned when he got close enough.

"What d'you mean Judy?" he asked, glancing at his daughter. His panic rose when she too shook her head. Judy rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, let me break it down gently. There are hundreds of different kinds of sharks; blues, makos, hammersheads, white-tips...anyone of them could've attacked. The chances that you caught the same shark is a hundred to one, and I'm being serious." Judy let the words sink in. Jemma took over suddenly.

"Shark digestion is really slow. Whatever it had eaten within the last twenty-four hours is bound to still be in there. Let's just cut ths shark open and see what's inside." Jemma added, before giving a pleading look at her father. Sean bit his lip, before looking at Barthez.

"We'd get a positive confirmation that way. Better to be safe then sorry." Sean shrugged. Barthez shook his head, glaring at Sean, Judy and Jemma.

"Now be reasonable here. This isn't the time to do some kind of half-assed autopsy on a fish. I am not going to stand here and watch you cut open the fish, to see that Kioko girl spill out all over the docks." Barthez muttered harshly before something something. Everyone's attention was on Ming-Ming's father, Mr Kioko.

He stopped in front of Sean, looking the shark over. Mr Kioko turned his sights back to Sean. "Chief Scott? He inquried. Sean nodded his head. Mr Kioko drew his fist back and slammed it into his nose. Sean stumbled back as an embrassed silence filled the dock.

"I just found out that a girl had been killed here last week. You knew it was dangerous but you let people go swimming anyway. You knew all those things and still my little girl is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it now. My Ming-Ming is dead. I wanted you to know that." he spat, before storming off. Sean's shoulders slumped forward, feeling guilty.

"He's wrong Sean." Tala stated, hoping to make him feel better. Sean shook his head.

"No, he's right. I'm going home." he muttered, and headed off. Jemma felt tears well up in her eyes, as Faith began to comfort her. Barthez turned to the fisherman.

"Boys, cut this ugly git down before he stinks up the whole island. Kane, tomorrow you and Goki take him out and dump him right in the drink." he ordered. Everyone left the pier, feeling sorry for Sean and his daughter.

-------

Dinner at the Scott's house was a quiet affair. The three russians did not want to say anything, even though Sean was not eating with them. Jemma stared at her dinner, unable to eat it.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Faith glanced at Jemma, as Kai got up to answer the door. "Scott's residence?" a voice called. Kai was surprised to see Judy on the other side, holding too wine bottles.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, letting a smartly dressed Judy in. Her eyes roamed over the kictchen.

"I could say the same for you. Is this where you're staying?" she asked. Kai nodded his head, locking the back door. He turned his attention back to Judy, his crimson eyes unnerving her somewhat.

"Yeah, the hotels are booked with the other student.s You going to answer my question?" he replied. Judy pointed to the figure of Jemma, slumped over the table.

"Came here to talk to Jemma, if that's alright with you." she answered, before sitting next to Jemma. Kai rejoined the group. Judy set the bottles down, before seeing Jemma's dinner. "You eating that?" she asked. Jemma pushed the un-eaten dinner towards the older female.

The silence was deafening.

"Jemma tells us you're into sharks." Faith stated suddenly. Judy nodded her head, before wiping her mouth.

"Oh yes, I love them. Beautiful creatures. Well, it all started when my father brough me a small boat when I was a kid. I went out, to study fish. I catch some fish, when a baby thresher shark ended up attacking my boat. I swam back to shore. From then on, I have found sharks beautiful." Judy chuckled. Faith laughed as well, while Jemma began to open one of bottles of wine.

"By the way, you still have a shark problem." Judy pointed out. Jemma smiled grimly, as the other three continued to eat. "You guys are going to be the only rational people on this island. I'm leaving tomorrow on the _Aurora_." Judy added.

Tala's ear perked up. "Isn't that a fairytale?" he asked. Judy stared at him confused, before shaking her head.

"Oh no. It's a research expedition boat for the study of sharks. Around the world in 18 months." she explained. Faith decided to add something.

"This shark...I've read something about it before. What's it called when it's on it's own?" the russian female questioned. Judy placed the fork down, when she had finished Jemma's dinner.

"Rogue. They sometimes pick out a place where the food is good, hangs around for a bit, then leaves when the food is gone." Judy answered. She pushed herself away from the table. "I guess I should be going. I'll see you next time I have a talk on sharks, huh Jem?" she grinned. Jemma didn't return it.

"I just wanna see if anything is in it." Jemma muttered, down a glass of red wine. Judy decided against her best nature to give Jemma some advice.

"If you wanna see what's in that shark, then do it." she smiled before leaving the house. Faith riased an eyebrow at Jemma.

"What you going to do?" she inquried. Jemma grinned, making the three russians uneasy.

"One more drink, then I'm gonna cut that thing open. Wanna join me?" she questioned, making herself another drink. The friends stared at eachother.

"You can do that?" Kai asked. Jemma grinned and nodded her head.

"I can do anything. I'm the daughter of the Chief of the police."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to **Mina the Mischevious** and **brat-always-day and night **for reviewing again. _

-----------------

The four friends made their way to a dark spooky shed. Inside there were shadows of boats and strange silhouettes of boat parts and scattfolding. At one end of the shed was a large bulk, which happened to be the dead shark.

The large double doors at the end of the shed, squeaked loudly as they were pushed open. It was clear that the runners on the doors needed oil. The four friends filed in, talking lowly about random things, anything to keep heir minds off on what they were about to do.

"What's stinks? It smells awful." Faith groaned, holding a hand to her nose. Jemma laughed, as Tala and Kai did the same.

"That would be our friend the shark." The blue haired girl smiled, pointing to the corpse. Jemma stood over the shark, while the trio waited behind her. "Here, hold this. Keep the light on the shark's stomach." Jemma ordered, passing a small torch backwards. Once Kai grabbed hold of it, Jemma pulled out a large kitchen knife. It's purpose in life was to cut Lamb, beef or pork.

Now it was cutting some other type of meat.

Jemma knelt down and inserted the blade. "Right, we open the abdominal cavity and check the digestive tract. Simple really." Jemma muttered, dragging the blade along the stomach. From their postion at the back, Kai tried to keep the light steady. Tala turned even more pale and Faith tried hard not to vomit everywhere.

The trio backed away as milky white fluid seeped out. Jemma's combats were soaked in seconds but she didn't seem to care. Pulling up her father's work gloves, Jemma dove in. Suddenly she began to throw stuff out.

Half a flouder, a burlap bag, another flouder, a whole flouder, a tin can and...

"Aha!" Jemma called out, after holding her breath. The others looked at each other, wondering what was she had found.

"What? What you found?" Tala inquired. Jemma glanced over to look at them, as she tried to grab her prize.

"Just as I thought. He drifted up with the Gulf Stream, from southern waters." she grinned. After grabbing her prize, Jemma tossed a Floroda license plate towards the group. Faith picked it up.

"Didn't eat a car, did he?" Kai questioned a little shocked. Jemma started laughing as she did one final check of the shark's stomach.

"No, No. Tiger sharks are the garbage cans of the ocean. They eat anything. Someone must have threw that in the sea." Jemma replied, before backing away. She sat next to Tala, as he glanced over the license plate. "But no Ming-Ming or Hillary." she added.

"That means there's still a shark out there. We've gotta track him down." Faith stated. Jemma sprang up.

"Us? In a boat? In the water?" she asked, shaking. Kai stood up, rolling his eyes. Tala tossed the license plate back towards the shark, as Faith tried to calm Jemma down.

"Well if we've looking for a shark, we won't find him on land." Kai pointed out. Jemma shook her head again. The only thing she wanted to do was to prove that shark wasn't the shark. Not go out on a boat.

"I'm not drunk enough to go on a boat." Jemma pointed out. "Besides, whoes gonna gives us a boat at this time of night?" she added. The trio looked at each other, plans whirling around in their brains.

"One: You don't act like you're drunk. Two: What about that friend of yours? Johnny Mcgregor." Tala answered. Jemma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay fine! Just let me change my trousers first." she grumbled.

-------

On board Johnny Mcgregor's boat, _The Salamalyon_, Jemma looked round nervously. It amazed her Johnny had even let them borrow it so late at night. Steering theboat was Kai, as Tala helped Faith check her scuba diving gear.

"Why don't you tell us about england. It'll take your mind off everything." Tala suggested helpfully. Jemma chewed her lip and sat down.

"I'll tell ya, the crime in england would kill you. You can't walk to the shop without someone trying to beat you up, everyone's trying to steal from someone and kids no younger then 11 are going to school with guns. That was just the bad part of town." Jemma muttered. She suddenly stood up. "Stop here Kai." she instructed.

"Why? Where are we?" Faith questioned, looking round. Tala grabbed hold of a large spot light and began to look around.

"This is in the strip where he's been feeding." Jemma answered, watching the light dance on the ocean's surface. Something suddenly caught Kai's eye.

"Tala, swing the light back to the left...No, your left." Kai ordered. The light was swing back to show a boat. It was half in the water and there seemed to be not sign of life. "Whoes boat is it?" Kai asked.

"Aaron...That's Aaron's boat." Jemma gasped. Faith began to pull on her scuba diving gear on. Jemma raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Going in the water. I've gotta check underneath." The russian replied. Jemma sighed and rubbed her forehead. She knew that Faith would still go even if she tried to stop her.

"Just be careful." Jemma muttered. Faith gave the okay sign, before disappearing into the ocean.

-------

Faith turned her hotlight round as she descended in a froth of bubbles. At first there was nothing there, until Faith caught sight of a jagged hole two-thirds of the way down. Faith marveled at the size of it, which was roughly the size of a basketball. It did look big on a small boat.

The wood around the hole had been splintered and bashed. Something suddenly caught Faith's eye. Grabbing hold of her scuba knife, the russian began to dig away at something. It came out of the wood with a faint _pop_ and landed neatly in Faith's hand.

It was a shark's tooth.

Faith looked at the tooth when something inside the hole caught her eye. As the russian got a closer look, Aaron's dead face swung into view. His mouth and eyes were gaped in frozen horror. The water had pinched his skin like a prune.

Faith let out an underwater scream as she dropped the tooth. She swam to the top in a confusion of bubbles before being dragged aboard by her friends.

-------

"What? Did you find anything?"

Faith took several deep breaths in as her adrenalin began to slowly drop. "The boat owner...Aaron. He's dead. Saw his face in the hole." Faith informed. Kai rubbed his forehead.

"Did you find anything else?" Jemma asked quickly. Faith nodded her head, recalling the very last detail of the tooth she had found.

"Shark tooth. White, triangular, serrated edge, razor sharp and..." Faith paused. "About 3 inches long from what I could make out." she added. Jemma paled and whimpered depsite herself.

"A Great white! A Great white shark! Oh dear god, we're all gonna die! I prayed it was just a Bull Shark, but a Great White! This is bad, this is very bad." Jemma almost yelled. Kai returned to steering and kick started the boat into life again.

-----

The proud Amity island billboard had been defaced. The woman's expression had been turned into a look of shock, as a crude drawing of a fin was seen behind her. In a large speach bubble, the woman screamed out **"Help! Shark!"**

Jemma, Faith, Tala and Kai ran up to Sean and Barthez as the mayor expressed his digust with the art. "Dad! We have serious problems!" Jemma called. Sean turned round.

"What's up squirt?" he asked. Jemma didn't want to tell him about cutting open the shark, but she knew she had too. _Besides, he'll believe me._ she had mused. However, Faith began to explain for her.

"We cut the shark open last night. That's not our shark. There's no human remains iside it." she began. Barthez glared at the group, but Tala butted in.

"We took a boat out last night and we found Aaron's boat. He's dead. The shark attacked him." he added. Barthez tutted.

"I would have thought better of your daughter Sean. Cutting open my property, stealing a boat..." Jemma held up her hand to cut him off.

"Whao! Hold the phone! That Shark isn't your property, he isn't the fisherman's property and he's not the island property. He's his own property! And second of all, Johnny let us borrow his boat!" Jemma yelled. Kai looked at Sean, who seemed a little helpless.

"Sean, listen to us. The shark that killed Ming-Ming is still out there. The Shark that was caught is not the one." he pointed out. Sean rubbed his forehead, before deciding to side with the teenagers.

"What type of shark is it?" Barthez questioned, his eyes on the billbaord. Jemma glanced up at it too, as a crowd had begun to gather round the billboard.

"This Shark is called a _Carcardon carcharias_ or a Great White Shark, that every expert in the world agrees is a meneater. The situation here suggests that a Great White has staked a claim on the waters of Amity island and he won't go away until the food is gone." Jemma began to explain.

"It's like that attack in 1916, when a Great white killed five swimmers at Jones beach, in Long island. You remeber that, don't you boys." Faith stated. Tala and Kai nodded their heads. Barthez said nothing.

"A shark's attack is stimulated by the kind of splashing and activity that occurs whenever humans go swimming...you cannot avoid it Mayor! Keeping those beaches open on the _4th July_ is like rinning the diner bell for Pete-sakes!" Jemma finished.

"You should have seen the tooth I pulled out of Aaron's boat. It's was huge." Faith shuddered at the though of Aaron's head poping out the side of the boat. Barthez turned to the teenagers.

"Is that tooth here? Do you have?" he asked. The four teenagers looked at the ground. Sean had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I dropped it coming back up to the surface." Faith whispered, then looked at Barthez straight in the eye. "You'd jump too if a dead body swung out to greet you." she stated, defending herself. Barthez snorted.

"I'm not going to commit economic suicide on that flimsy evidence. We depend on the summer people for our lives, and if our beachs are closed then we're all finished!" he shot back. Jemma began to curse under her breath. Sean stepped in.

"We have got to get someone to kill the shark Barthez. We need non-corrosive mesh netting, we need scientific support...It's gonna cost money just to keep the nuts out and save what we can." he pointed out.

"I don't think any of you are familiar with our problems..." Faith began to laugh.

"Well, I'm familiar with the fact that you are going to ignore this certain problem until it swims up and bites you on the ass!" she hissed, causing Tala to explode into fits of laughter. Jemma stepped in.

"There are only two ways to solve this thing: You can kill it, or shut off its food supply, which mean closing the beachs down." she countered. One thing she hated about Barthez was he was a hard-head. It was showing big time now. Barthez glared at her, before pointing to the billboard.

"Sick vandalism! Sean, that's a deliberate mutilation of a public service message! I want those little happy-paint gits caught and hung up from their shorts!" Barthez yelled loudly. Jemma flung her hands up in the air, turing her back on Barthez.

"That;s it! I'm standing here arguing with a guy who can't wait to be hot lunch. Goodbye!" she cursed. Kai grabbed Jemma's arm before she had a chance to leave.

"Wait Jemma. We need your help." He whispered. Jemma could have swore she haerd a plead in his tone. Jemma turned back to Barthez, trying one last time.

"Out there us a perfect engine, an eating machine if you will imagen. It really is a miracle of evolution...it's swims and eats and makes litle baby sharks. Those proportions of that shark fin are correct. I know sharks Mayor." Barthez sneered at Jemma, getting dangerously close to her.

"You'd love to prove that, wouldn't you. Getting your name in the _National Geographic_ along with the blond bimbo of yours." he sneered. Jemma's face was twisted in anger.

"Judy is not a blond bimbo!" she shot back, before Sean stepped between the two.

"Barthez, we can re-open the beaches in August." he pointed out. Barthez stared at Sean, before shaking his head.

"August! Tomorrow is the 4th of July and we are going to open for business! It's going to be our best summer in years. If you're so concerned about the beaches, you five, you do whatever you have to do to keep them safe, but with or without you, the beaches stay open this weekend. That is final!" Barthez almost screamed, before storming off. Jemma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The Amity ferry began its approach towards the harbour. Once the ferry had docked, two cavernous iron doors open. A flock of people in coloured outfits streamed out to enjoy the sun. 

At the Scott house there was a flurry of activity. Sean, Jemma, Kai, Tala and Faith rushed away phoning for help. Jemma glanced outside, as she waited for someone to answer. Giving out a long sigh, she hoped things would run smoothly.

_For the Mayor's sake, if not everyone's here._ Jemma grumbled in her head.

Outside tall blond haired girls giggled and laughed, families began to get things ready for a picnic and young kids were only interested in one thing. The large photo of the caught tiger shark stood proudly, next to a few stands. Each stand sold Shark Jaws, teeth and other things that belonged to sharks.

Mayor Barthez had been right. It was the biggest summer Amity had ever had.

-------

Jemma surveyed the beach.

The sand could not be seen for all the pink and red bodies that littered the place. The Dawn Patrol, as Faith called it, was the only force that the frantic phone calling could get. Sean, Hiro and the regular summer extra deputies were cramped on one boat. Next to them, in another boat, were half a dozen state troopers. Then other deputies from neighbouring towns.

On the beach were life guards and a Coast Guard.

Jemma herself stood on the beach, a walkie-talkie in hand. No matter how much of a problem they had, Jemma was never going back into the water as long as she could help it. "Jemma to Dad over. How's everything out there?" Jemma asked, trying to spot her dad's boat.

The walkie-talkie gave a crackle. _"Everything still and quiet here Jem. I wish we had more help though."_ Sean replied. A thin smile appeared on Jemma's face as she held the walkie-talkie to her lips.

"I wish it would rain. Over and out." She replied. Behind Jemma, in a shed, a half-dozen pinball and arcade machines began to suck up quarters from holiday kids. The most popular game was a shark killer one. Jemma was quickly joined by Tala, Kai and Faith.

"Quiet?" The crimson eyed Russian asked. Jemma sighed.

"I hope so. Just for today." She muttered in reply before noticing Faith. "You're not going out into the water, are you?" she asked. Faith nodded her head.

"Not the sea. I was thinking about that pond over there." She replied, pointing to a small pond some way off from the ocean. Jemma smiled.

"Thanks faith. It'll put my mind to rest." She replied. Tala and faith waved their goodbyes as they headed to the pond. Jemma glanced at Kai. "You ain't going with them?" she asked. The Russian shook his head.

"Thought I'd stick around with you." He smirked.

-------

Barthez walked through the end bodies that littered the beach. He frowned as no-one had gotten into the water yet. Barthez made his way towards a familiar Selectman, Gideon. Barthez nodded his hello and squatted beside him.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Barthez questioned. Gideon stumbled for words, as his wife frowned a little. His three young girls were unaware of everything,

"I just put on some suntan lotion. I don't wanna wash it off and get burnt…." Barthez cut him off.

"No-one is going in. Please." He pleaded. Gideon grumbled something, before helping his wife to her feet. They grabbed hold of a rubber raft and helped their daughter's into the sea. Not long after Gideon had gone in, some teenagers followed. Jemma and Kai both frowned as more and more people entered the sea.

The walkie-talkie in Jemma's hand crackled slightly._ "Anything? Thought I saw a shadow. Over."_ That was Hiro. Kai and Jemma listened carefully. On the boat, Sean watched 400 pairs of swimmer's legs, kicking around. The walkie-talkie gave another crackle.

_"Nothing from up here, Daisy. Over."_ The man in the helicopter replied. Jemma chewed her lip, still worried. The walkie-talkie crackled for a final time.

_"False alarm. Must be this glare."_ Hiro replied, as Jemma and kai sighed to themselves.

-------

Some off way, Barthez began a small interview. "….and with me is the Mayor of Amity, Barthez. Mr. Barthez, how about those rumours?" the interviewer asked. Barthez let out a fake chuckle.

"How about them indeed. I'm pleased and happy to repeat the news that we have, in fact, caught and killed a large predator that supposedly injured some bathers here. As you can seem it's a beautiful day, the beaches are open and the folks here are having a wonderful time. Amity, y'know, means **Friendship**." He replied.

--------

In the ocean, two girls began to splash each other. They giggled loudly, as a dark figure swam closer to them. A third girl gasped, as her eyes went wide.

"Oh…..My…..GOD!" she screamed. "SHARK! SHARK!" the girl screamed loudly, swimming backwards. It seemed to set off a chain reaction, as everyone began to panic. As the boat made their way toward the fin, Jemma and kai ran down to the surf.

"Get out of the water! Everyone out! Get the hell out now!" Jemma screamed, as Kai helped a few people out. A net was placed down between the swimmers and the fin, b the boats. Once everyone was on the beach, all attention was on the fin.

------

The shark fin bobbed up and down before falling to the side. Two boys appeared, taking off their scuba masks and snorkels. As they turned around, they came face to face with a dozen guns pointed at them.

"He made me do it!" the youngest one cried out, pointing to his older friend. Sean growled under his breath and grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Sean to Jemma. Over."

It didn't take long for Jemma to answer. _"What's going on out there? Over."_

"A joke Jem. Two kids with a cardboard fin. Panic over." He replied and clicked the walkie-talkie off.

------

A dark blue, real life, shark fin made its way into the pond. A young painter gasped, as it disappeared below the water. "Shark! Shark in the pond!" she yelled.

From the beach, Jemma could just make it out. "Now what." She grumbled. Kai grabbed her arm.

"Faith and Tala are in the pond." He reminded. Jemma nodded her head and the two jogged over to the pond. The painter was still screaming.

"Shark in the pond!"

Tala sat up, trying to make out who was screaming. Shrugging, he returned his sights back to Faith as she began to tread water. Suddenly the red haired Russian had a bad feeling about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Faith dived under the water once more, before returning to the surface. Faith swam to a swallower part of the pond, before yanking her scuba mask from her eyes. "Darn it! Damn mask keep steaming up." Faith grumbled lowly to herself, before spitting in the mask. When she had washed the spit out, Faith placed the mask back on and headed out again.

A young man in a small red boat, rowed up towards her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Faith frowned, before nodding her head. Neither saw the Shark fin coming closer. Faith took a deep breath and ducked under water.

Tala gasped, when he saw the fin, but it was too late to call out to Faith. The man in the red boat was suddenly bumped. He thought at first it was Faith. "Very funny!" he called out, only to be bumped a second time only harder, sending him into the water.

As Kai and Jemma managed to get to get to the pond, they watched a very familiar scene. The man tried to swim to his up-turned boat. As Faith came up for air, the shark attacked. The man screamed, crawling at the boat as the sea began to turn crimson. The man was dragged under in a sea of bubbles and blood.

Suddenly the fin turned it's attention to Faith, who had frozen in shock. Jemma turned away, praying to anyone that heard, the shark would leave Faith alone. Her pray had been answered. The shark fin darted pass Faith, heading out into the ocean.

Kai and Tala swam out to Faith, before dragging her in. They lay her out on the beach, as more people arrived. Tala began to panic as Faith refused to move. "She's dead, isn't she?" he asked, watching Jemma closely. To his relief, Jemma shook her head.

"No, she's in shock." Jemma mumbled, and grabbed to beach towels closet to her. Jemma quickly placed them over Faith, as she grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Jemma to dad. Come in dad. Over."

The walkie-talkie crackled. _"Jemma! What the bloody hell is going on over there?"_ her father asked in a rush. Jemma's eyes were on the bloody water.

"Shark got into the pond dad. Ate another victim. Faith's in shock, we need to get her to the hopsital. Over." she explained. The walkie-talkie crackled agin.

_"Gottcha squirt. Over and out."_

-------

Sean, Tala, Kai and Jemma waited in the hospital. The door to a small room opened and a nurse walked out. "Doctor said she's fine...mild shock. She can go home in the morning." The nurse informed with a friendly smile. Behind her the doctor wheeled a bed-ridden Faith to another room.

"You okay Faith?" Tala asked, worried. Faith gave a small smile.

"Now, I'm with you guys. I hate Hospitals." The female russian grumbled. Jemma snighed, before spotting the mayor. Nudging her father, Jemma then turned to her friends.

"You two wanna go in there with Faith. I'll be with you in a minute." Jemma stated. Kai and Tala noticed the dark look in her eyes, nodded their heads and disappeared in the Faith's new room. Jemma spun on her heel and marched up to Barthez. Sean dragged the Mayor behind a curtain.

"I hope your happy now Barthez." Jemma hissed, trying to keep her anger in check. Barthez seemed to be in another room. Sean grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket.

"You gotta a pen Barthez?" he asked. The Mayor looked at him surprised, before reaching into his pocket. "There's only one thing you're good for anymore. Sign this. It's an authorization to employ someone to kill the shark." Sean mumbled, pointing to the paper.

"I don't know if I can do that without..." Barthez was cut off, as Jemma slammed her fist onto a foam bed.

"Forget out the book Barthez! Forget about everything here! That shark needs to be killed and fast!" she spat. Sean placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would calm her down. Barthez began to think again.

"Maybe we can save August..." Sean was the one to cut him off this time.

"Forget it! This summer's had it. Next summer's had it. Every summer here has had it. You're the mayor of Shark City. You wanted the beaches open. What will happen when the town finds out about that?" Sean snapped. Barthez turned to both of them with a glare.

"I was acting in the town's best interests..." he trailed off. Barthez knew it was a losing battle, but he would be damned if he was going to sign the paper.

"The best interest for the town would be to see that fish belly-up in the water, with a hole in his head. You do the right thing for once. You've gotta authorize me." Sean paused and pointed to the paper. "Sign it." he ordered. Barthez looked at the paper before walking away, muttering under his breath.

-------

The three russian friends jumped as the hospital room door slammed open. Jemma slammed the doot shut, cursing under her breath. "What's wrong?" Kai questioned. Jemma sat next to the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Me and dad tried to get Barthez to sign a contract so we could get someone to kill the shark. The damned bugger wouldn't do it!" Jemma hissed. Faith toyed with the end of her bedspread, before an idea struck her.

"We could do it!" she grinned. Her friends stared at her, as if she had grown another head.

"What? Have you lost your mind Faith?" Tala replied in an out-burst. Faith huffed under her breath, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on! If we hire someone, they're only going to get the wrong fish. If we go out, then we'll get the right. Makes sense, huh Jem?" Faith explained. Jemma tapped her chin.

"There's one thing you've forgotten Faith. Not one of us knows how to handle a harpoon gun, we don't have any guns and we have no idea on how to kill a shark!" Kai pointed out. Jema chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry. I've played enough video games to know what I'm doing. We might just pull it off." Jemma grinned.

------

The four friends entered a large house. Each one carried a bag fully of supplies, while they kept two hand guns and a shotgun hidden. "Whoes place is this?" Tala asked, holding a hand over his nose.

Smoke and steam rose into the air from two big oil drums. Recently someone had tried to burn their rusbish. in two small plastic buckets was whale chum. The rest of the whale lay on the floor in a bloody mess. Diesel fumes and decay filled the air, tools, ropes, broken bits of iron and engine parts littered the floor. Hanging from the walls were rope, floats, buoys, barrels, tackle and gear.

"This use to belong to a guy called Quint. He went out sailing once, had a heart-attack and crashed the boat into some rocks. His house became the island's propety, so everyone uses some of the stuff here." Jemma explained. Faith wrinkled up her nose.

"This has got to be on big violation..." Faith trailed off, as they followed Jemma. Kai frowned a little.

"So, how are we going to get anywhere, if he crashed his boat?" he questioned. Jemma set her bag down, before pulling open a alrge wooden door. Sitting in it's own dock was a boat. Along the side were the words **Orca**.

"This was Quint's favourtie boat. I guess he knew his time was up, so he didn't take it out. I think it still has a portable shark cage on it." Jemma smiled, pointing to the boat. The four climbed onboard, admiring the beaten up ship. Jemma cocked her head as she looked at kai. The russian didn't like the look on her face.

"What?"

"Kai, you drive. Get the engine warmed up, me and faith have got to grab a few things." Jemma ordered before looking at tala. "Tala, do me a favour. Get those two buckets, a small steel shovel and put it on the boat." she added. As the boys set to work, Jemma and Faith set to gather so more things.

------

Sean's ears perked up, as the back door opened. "Jem? Is that you?" Sean called. Jemma appeared in the living room, as Faith began to gather her scuba diving stuff.

"Hey Dad. How's everything?" Jemma asked. Sean sighed and crossed another name off a list.

"Getting someone to kill a Great White is harder then I thought." he grumbled. Jemma nodded her head and glanced at Faith. The russian gave her the _okay_ sign, to which Jemma nodded her head.

"Okay. Well, got to go dad. See you in a few weeks." Jemma replied quickly and darted out of the house. It dawned on Sean what she said, when Jemma was gone.

"Few weeks? What the hell has gotten into her?" Sean wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to **Brat-always-day-and-night** and **mina the mischevious** for all your wonderful reviews!_

-------

By the time Sean actually got to Quint's boat house, the diesel powered **Orca** pulled away from the pier. Sean slammed to a stop, groaning over his daughter's stupid ideas. Jemma waved at him.

"Don't worry Dad! That shark is as good as dead!" she yelled out to him, as Faith joined her side. Sean returned the wave.

"It's not the shark I'm worried about. It's you four!" he yelled back in reply, but he knew it was too late to stop them. Sean waited on the pier as the boat disappeared. With a final sigh, he turned on his heel and made his way home. _Well, I won't have to call anyone up now._ he muttered bitterly in his head.

-------

Kai wasted no time in setting out a course for the open sea. He lashed the wheel to the right, as Jemma watched his back. "How does Kai know how to steer a boat?" she asked, glancing at Tala.

"His grandfather paid some guy to teach Kai how to sail. He's got boats worth thousands, so someone's gotta sail them one day." Tala explained. Faith couldn't help but chuckle.

"And now his sailing this wooden death trap. Funny old world." she muttered. Jemma nodded her head, thinking over something. Glancing back out to sea, she began to pale slightly as the town disappeared from view.

"Okay, someone gotta start a chum line." Jemma informed. Faith and Tala looked at eachother. "Kai can't do it, because he's steering. I can't do it because...I have to check the harpoon. Yeah, that's it. I have to check the harpoon." Jemma stated quickly, before darting off into the cabin.

"I can't do it! I've got to...check my scuba gear." Faith muttered in a rush and darted off. She randomly grabbed a part of gear, pretending to check it over. Tala sighed.

"Looks like I'll do it then." he grumbled, as he picked up a bucket and a steel shovel. Jemma knocked lightly on the top of the cabin.

"Yo Kai! Cut the engine will you!" she yelled up, pulling the harpoon from it's hiding place. The **Orca**'s engine cut out, and the currant carried them off.

"We're hooking a Great White. That's gonna be hard. Aren't they meant to be big?" Kai muttered. Jemma shook her head, as she emerged from the cabin.

"The average lenght of a Great White is four to five meters. Not that big really. Should be easy to hook him and bring him on board" she explained.

--------

The **Orca **drifted quietly. The ocean began to suck up the sun to heat the waves, that were surely heading for Amity Island. Tala groaned slightly, as he shoveled another helping of Chum out. A long line of blood and fish guts trailed behind the boat.

Tala stopped to wipe his forehead, before discharging his top. Kai had done the same, and it seemed he had gone to sleep. "I don't mean to be pushy Tala, but keep the chum line going. We've got a five good miles. Don't break it!" Jemma called from the front.

"How is this gonna help?" The red head russian inquried, continuing on with the worst job he knew. Blood sat out from the bucket, splashing on his pale torso. Kai cranked an eye open, as Jemma climbed her way to the back.

"Sharks are attracted by blood. If we wanna kill the damn thing, we've gotta lure him to us." Jemma paused, watching the boat trail behind the boat. "Not the best thing to do, but it's the only way he'll get him." she grumbled. Faith kept her eyes to the blood line, looking for any sign of the shark.

"Want me to start the engine?" Kai asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Jemma nodded her head, a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Kai. Quarter-mile, that way. Full throttle if you will." she replied, pointing out to the sea. Kai climbed up to the wheel and started the engine once more. Faith and Jemma sat inside, as Tala continued to grumble over his job.

--------

The boat's engine had been cut off again, and silence had cloaked the group. Faith stood on the mast, looking around, the sun blinding her. Kai lay on his back next to the wheel, eyes scanning the sky as Jemma sat next to him reading. Tala had stopped chumming, sitting far away from the bucket.

"Hey Tala! Wanna start that chum line again?" Faith called down, a slight laugh in her voice. Tala growled lowly at the female russian.

"What about Jemma or Kai?" he asked, waving at hand at the two. Faith glanced down at them, noticing they had become kind of close.

"Jemma's not going near the stuff and Kai drives the boat." Faith replied. "And I am not touching that stuff. I'll only throw my lunch up." she added, as Tala went to argue further. The red head sighed and began his job once moe. Jemma got up.

"Kai." she called, lightly kicking the russian in the side. Kai grunted, glaring at Jemma. "Slow ahead, if you please." Jemma smiled sweetly, before returning to the cabin. Tala glanced up at Kai, tossing more chum into the water.

"You heard her, slow ahead!" he called up, to which Kai flipped him off. Faith sighed loudly and climbed down the mast.

"You two would be killing yourself by now, if me and Jemma weren't here." she grumbled, and disappeared inside the cabin. Tala growled again. He blamed it on the heat.

"Slow ahead. I can go slow ahead, try chumming some of this crap." he shot back, and turned back to the water. There he came face to face with a jet black eye. The shark's head and upper jaw quickly disappeared. Tala walked backwards, stopping when he entered the cabin.

"You're gonna need a bigger boat." he gluped. Faith and Jemma stared at him, before scrambling outside. Kai, who had cut the engine again, glanced behind them as a dark fin cut through the water. The four friends rushed to the side, as the shark swam pass the boat.

"That's gotta be a 20 footer." Faith muttered. Jemma shook her head, as she began to pale again.

"25. Three tons of him."

The information chilled everyone, as the shark swam back round.


	12. Chapter 12

As the shark began to circle the boat, the four friends scrambled around. "I thought you said they only grew to four to five meters. Not a big problem, you said." Kai muttered, looking at Jemma. The blue haired girl never took her eyes off the shark.

"I was mistaken. I've never seen one this big before." she replied, her eyes wide. Tala stared at her.

"Never seen one this big? I thought you said you've never been on the water!" he hissed, before Faith elbowed him in the side. Tala took a deep breath, as Jemma disappeared into the cabin. "What are we going to do? We need a bigger boat, right?" he asked.

"We've gotta get barrels on him. Those yellow ones should do it. It'll help bring him up. Keep your eyes on the fish." Jemma replied, grabbing the harpoon. Tala quickly moved out of the way, as the radio to the side crackled into life.

_"Amity Point Light station to Orca. This is Amity Point Light station to Orca!"_ Jemma grabbed the plug from the power source, before joining her friends at the front of the ship.

"Faith, tie this end to one of the barrels." Jemma ordered, before looking at Kai. "Steer the boat, so I can get a clear shot." she added. Tala watched the shark, as the two began to work.

"You ever shot a harpoon before?" he asked. Jemma readied the gun, aiming for the shark. To Tala's dismay, Jemma shook her head.

"Not first hand, no. I'm making this up as I go along." Jemma admitted. Faith gave her the all clear to shot, but Jemma made no movement. Suddenly Jemma fired. The harpoon slammed into the sharks side of the shark's fin.

The barrel bounced from it place as the shark dragged it along. Jemma hissed something and watched as the shark swam to the back. The english girl tossed Faith another line, as she made her way to the back.

"Tie another one on." she called back. Faith worked quick and effortlessly. As The shark rared it's head, Faith gave the all clear again. Jemma fired.

The barrle flew backwards, narrowly missing Kai. "Jemma, look out!" The russian yelled. Jemma spun round, just as the barrel smacked into her. The barrel bounced to join the other one, as Jemma smacked her head off the side of the ship. Despite the fact that blood poured down her face, Jemma stood up.

"He's gone." Tala stated grimly. Faith joined in his search for the barrels, as Kai helped Jemma. The english girl felt her cheeks heat up, but tried hard not to let Kai notice.

"He's gone under." Faith added, shaking her head. Kai stared at her, somewhat confused. Jemma tossed the harpoon gun to one side, and wiped blood from her eyes.

"With one barrel, maybe, but with two? No way! It's not possible! The shark's just playing with us, but they'll bring him up" she spat. Kai looked up at the sky.

"Come on, it's getting dark." he muttered, before looking at Jemma. "And we need to clean you up." he added.

-------

Jemma checked the cut on her forehead using a grimly mirror. It was smaller then she thought, but it still stung. "Don't you worry about that Jem. You wanna see a real wound..." Faith grinned and lifted up her sleeve. There an angry scar on her arm.

"Break time at Hiwatari high. Bryan came at me with a knife." Tala began to laugh loudly. Even Kai chuckled a little. Faith continued. "Slashed my arm, but I socked him right in the mouth." she finished with a giggle. Kai shook his head, before showing off his shoulder.

A thin pale line reaching down to his elbow. "Got into a gang fight with someone. Slashed me with a broken bottle. Damn wound wouldn't stop bleeding." He explained. Tala shook his head and rolled up his trouser leg. There were two red scars.

"Ever been whipped by barbed wire? Damn thing kills. Some punks thought they could steal what little money I had. Didn't take me long to punch them one." Tala chuckled. Faith cocked her head to one side, when she saw a small scar on Jemma's side, as the blue haired girl's top rode up.

"What's that?" she asked. Jemma stopped laughing.

"What's what?" she inquried. Faith pointed to the scar. Jemma glanced down and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, Jemma began the story.

"First day I moved here, I made friends with Johnny and his girlfriend. She was called Elizabeta Stride. Blond haired girl, really smart, pretty to boot. One summer day, she begged both me and Johnny to go swimming with her. Johnny maybe tough, but even he could refuse her. Well we followed her in, having the time of our lives, before Johnny swam back to shore. Lizzy called him a chicken, as we continued to play around. We didn't see the shark until it was too late. Bull Shark latched onto to Lizzy, wouldn't let go. She started screaming, and screaming, the water turned red. I tried to drag her away, but the Bull shark's tail cut me. Johnny had swam back into the water, but by the time he got to us, Lizzy was dead. He had to drag me back to shore, as the shark took off. I knew from then I would never go into the sea...too scared by the attack right in front of me." Jemma stopped, lightly touching the scar.

The silence was thick through the cabin.

Suddenly there came a loud bang. Kai stood up. Another bang. Suddenly the light went out, throwing everyone into darkness.

"He ate the light." Jemma squeaked. Faith grabbed a shtogun from the side.

"Damn thing. I'll shot a hole through it's head!" Faith grumbled, going to the back of the boat. The barrels were back up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop wasting your time Faith!"

Faith gritted her teeth and fired. The shot rang pass the shark as the boat was bumped violently again. "Come on! What's wrong with this thing." she cursed, firing again. Kai tried to start the boat, but it sputtered and died. Tala joined him, as Faith tried to shoot at the shark again.

"What's wrong?" the taller russian questioned. Kai frowned greatly. Even in the darkness of the cabin, he knew they hadn't run out of fuel.

"Something happened to the engine. It won't start." Kai grumbled. He noticed the shots had finished.

"Blast it! He got away!" Faith cursed. She kept her eyes on the sea, hoping to catch a glimsp of the shark.

-----

Faith yawned, as Jemma turned the wheel to the left. Kai and Tala were trying to fix the engine that the shark had attacked last night. "A little more to the left!" Kai called up. Jemma struggled with the wheel.

"I can't! It will able go about 3 inches." she replied. Tala reached for another tool.

"Salt water has done nothing good for this bucket of junk." he mumbled. Kai's hand appeared and grabbed another tool. Faith glanced over to the back of the boat, when she heard something rise from the sea. Bobbing up and down was the yellow barrel.

"The barrel's back up!" Faith yelled. Kai pulled himself up from the engine.

"What did you say faith?" he inquried, before helping Tala up. Faith as already making her way to the back of the boat. Jemma quickly joined them.

"The barrel's back up." she repeated, rushing into the cabin to grab a boathook. She passed it to Faith, who then triedt to grab the rope of the barrel. On the third try, Faith managed to grab the rope. She then began to pull the rope in gently. "Careful Faith. If he pulls let go." Jemma stated barely above a whisper.

Both girls were draped over the side, their chins almost touching the water. They watched the barrel closely for any sign of movement. Suddenly the shark appeared from nowhere scaring both girls. He turned back into the water, yanking the rope from Faith's hands. A long angry rope burn graced Faith's palm as the shark darted off again.

"Kai, get the engine started! We have to follow the barrel."Jemma ordered, getting up. Kai stared at her.

"It won't take it Jemma, and you know it." he pointed out as Tala helped Faith with her injury. Jemma watched the barrel.

"Just do it! I'll worry about the engine later." she replied, grabbing the harpoon gun once more. Kai sighed, but kicked the boat back into life. They tore after the barrel, as the shark began to play a game of cat and mouse once more. "Kai slow down right now!" Jemma yelled.

"Why? What's wrong now?" the russian asked, as Faith and Tala joined Jemma.

"He's coming back for his noon feeding." Jemma replied, as the shark fin began to make it's way back towards the boat. Faith began to tie another barrel to the harppon string, before Jemma let it fire. The harpoon slammed into the shark's back, a little behind the fin.

"Kai, swing around! After him!" Jemma ordered. Kai swung the boat round effortless, and the chase began again. "More gas...go half! get me right along side him Kai." Jemma called again. The engine began to thump and knock.

"I can't rev it up that high, the engine won't take it!" Kai yelled. He hated the fact that Jemma was just as stubborn as the Mayor. As the shark pulled up along side the boat, Tala began to fire at it with one of the handguns.

Nothing seemed to faze it.

Once again, the three barrels bobbed back to the surface. "Kai, take her in slow." Jemma ordered, as Faith got the boat hook ready.

"What we gonna do with the rope?" Tala asked, as the girls managed to grab the three barrel ropes. Kai glanced over two cleats at the end of the boat.

"How about the cleats. Be an easy ride." He suggested. Faith and Jemma nodded and began to tie the ropes round the cleats. Suddenly the shark jolted, pulling the boat backwards. Tala, Faith and Jemma rolled to the sides, as more salt water began to spill into the engine.

Shark rared it's head, in anger and confusion. Jemma laughed, as she tried to regain her sense of balance. "That's it you stupid bugger, just tire yourself out." she chuckled again.

"Jemma, the cleats ain't gonna hold!" Tala called, as both himself and Faith tried to hold onto them. Jemma's smile disappeared, as the shark's violently shaking got worst.

"Get back!" Kai yelled. No sooner had Tala and Faith let go of the cleats, they sprang away from their spots and disappeared in the water. The shark was gone.

Then the barrels appeared again. All three of them. "He can't go so deep. Not with all of those on him." Jemma hissed, both amazed at the shark's strenght and angry at it. Tala looked round as salt water lapped at their toes.

"Yeah, but what about us?" he asked. Jemma glanced down and sighed.

"There's a pump in the back. Pump the water out." she ordered. Tala nodded his head and disappeared into the cabin. Jemma looked back at kai but he already knew what to do. He nodded his head, before following the barrels.

"Jem, he's going under." Faith called. Jemma almost stumbled in shock. She ran to one side with Faith, and looked around.

"He can't have! Not with three!" she yelled. Faith glanced at her friend.

"You said that about two barrels." she pointed out, but Jemma said nothing. The barrles appeared again, as a dark shadow came straight towards the boat. Scraping could be heard underneath.

"He's trying to sink us." Jemma gasped, as the boat was violently knocked again.Tala stopped what he was doing with a look of amazment on his face.

"That's one smart shark." he muttered to himself, as Kai tried to follow the shark again. The shark banged against the boat again, its head raised. It splintered more wood, trying to reach out for thr trio on deck. Kai jammed the boat backwards, then everything was quiet.

-------

Jemma glanced over Faith's scuba gear, as Tala and Kai checked over the splintered wood. "What can you do with that gun of yours?" Jemma asked. Faith grinned a little.

"Power head with 20 ccs of strychnine nitrate. I think that if I can get reall close I can kill him." The russian replied with a slight shrug. Jemma raised an eyebrow at Faith.

"Now how would a girl like you end up with strychnine nitrate?" he inquried. Faith's grin grew wider as the boys turned to look at her. Tala had a bad feeling about it, while Kai could only shake his head at his friend's actions.

"I stole from the science room. I heard something about it on a film I think, so I figured I'd bring some along." Faith replied. Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're a strange one Faith Roskov." she muttered. There was a still silence. "Well, lets get that shark cage built." Jemma added grimly.

It didn't take long for the four friends to finish nailing the cage together. The shiny bars seemed to be the only thing not damaged. Faith disappeared to the cabin to change, as Kai gave orders.

"Rig the cable to the roof eyebolts." he commanded, as Faith reappeared in her wetsuit. After checking her gear, Faith watched as her friends lowered the cage into the water. She noticed that a grim tone had set upon everyone. Tala nodded to Faith, who made sure she had everything.

Slowly she stepped into the cage, matching sure it held her weight. When it was safe, Tala handed her the spear gun. faith nodded her thanks, as she spat into her mask. Washing the spit out and putting the mask on, Faith took one more look at her friends.

Kai kept his eyes on the ocean, holding the lid of the cage. Tala's eyes had gone misty but he said nothing. Faith knew both boys were never good with their emotions. Jemma on the other hand...that was a different story. The english girl tried hard not to let tears slip down her face.

A far cry from the tough, _hate-the-world_ girl the trio had met.

"Keep him off my tail tll I'm under water." Faith muttered. Tala nodded his head, as kai placed the lid down. Faith gave a large grin to Jemma, before placing the mouthpiece between her teeth. Slowly Kai lowered Faith into the water. When Faith turned away from the surface, all she saw was dark blue which reached out to an inky blackest.

But no shark. Not yet anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Faith turned a full 360 degrees. She pulled the rubber guard off the needle and waited. Suddenly she saw it.

The water was clear and shafts of light streak downwards. From the gloom, diving slowly and smoothly was the shark. It moved with no effort. As it neared the cage, it turned showing Faith it's ghastly lenght.

Faith tried to reach it, but the shark was too far. Suddenly the shark disappeared in a cloud of rising silt. Faith looked around, wondering where the shark had gone. She braced herself, feeling a rising sense of dread.

It seemed all to quiet. Edging closer, Fatih looked out towards the gloom. The russian knew the shark having too much fun just to leave them alone. Faith hated it being so quiet.

Suddenly the shark attacked from behind.

The cage jerked and rocked violently. Faith grabbed the bars for dear life, as the shark grabbed the steel struts in it's brutal jaws. It shook the cage relentless from side side. The pole was knocked from Faith's hands, and hit the seabed floor. The shark attacked again, bending the bars apart. Faith paniced.

------

The trashing of the shark caused bubbles to rise to the surface. The cage rope snapped effortless, as the trio on board watched the bubbles. "What the hell is going on down there?" Tala asked.

Jemma gasped a little as she watched the bubbles. Mermories of Elizabeta, of Ming-Ming and the young man in the pond, all came flooding back to her.

_Please don't let her be killed! Please, if anyone can hear me, don't let that damm shark eat my friend!_ she begged in her mind.

All three friends felt helpless, as the bubbles got worst.

------

The shark tore through the bars, as Faith pushed herself up against the other side of the cage. Taking out of knife, Faith stabbed the shark in the snout and of top of its head. Still the shark came at her, only one thing on its brain. The shark came at her again, pushing its way inside the cage.

Faith began to push the top of the cage up, as the shark below began to tear the cage apart. When the cage top lifted, Faith swam out of the cage towards a clump of rocks to hide.

The shark became stuck in the cage and continued to trash around. Faith watched the shark destory the cage in a mere matter of seconds. It was a amazing and frightening sight.

-------

The ginpole of The **Ocra **bent almost to breaking point. Tala and Jemma were in a frezy trying to haul the cage up. Kai, who had returning to the wheel watched the bubbles get worst. He then noticed the ginpole splitting.

"Watch out!" Kai warned. Jemma pushed Tala out of the way, as the ginpole split. The boat tipped dangerously, as Jemma grabbed the winch. Placing it on a hook, Jemma began to wind the cage up.

"Easy now." Tala called, as the cage came up. To their horror, the cage was empty. "He ate her! The damm shark ate her!" Tala yelled, searching the water for any sign of the female russian. He joined Kai up by the steering wheel, hoping to get a better look.

"Faith!" Jemma screamed, as hot tears pricked the back of her eyes. _I lost one friend to a shark, please say I haven't lost another one. _She thought sadly. Turning to look at the back of the boat, Jemma saw it.

The shark broke the water, eyeing the boat. It gained speed as it headed straight for the boat. Kai's eyes widened as he saw the shark got closer. "Jemma, get out of the way!" Kai yelled. Jemma stumbled backwards into cabin when the shark suddenly lept up onto the deck.

The boat tipped backwards, as the back began to sink. Kai and Tala held on tightly as the boat rocked slightly. Bits and bobs fell from the cabin, crashing into the shark. They didn't seem to bother the shark as it continued to nash it jaws at Jemma. Kai began to worry, wondering how Jemma was holding up.

Jemma grabbed hold of the table and an open cupboard. She watched as the shark slowly slipped into the water. Jemma struggled to get up, as the water closed the cabin door shut. She knew that the fight was coming to an end, and Jemma knew the guys weren't the one's that wasn't going to lose.


	15. Chapter 15

The cabin was filling up quickly. Jemma cursed her luck, when she knew the door would not open. Looking round, Jemma tried to find something that would help her get out, when the shark tore through the window. Jemma backed away as best she could, as something bumped against her hand.

Glancing to her right, Jemma smiled faintly when she saw Faith's second air tank. Jemma grabbed the tank and slammed it against the sharrk's snout. After the third hit, the shark opened it's mouth cuasing Jemma to slide the tank into its mouth. As the shark began to slide back into the water, Jemma noticed a small window.

--------

Tala and Kai watched in horror as the shark pulled itself from the broken window. In the back of Kai's mind, he was sure Jemma was dead. The boat gave another shudder as it sunk quicker, causing the two teenagers to hold on tighter.

Then they heard it. A small window opening.

"Bloody hell!" Jemma cursed as she crawled out of the cabin. Kai's eyes widened as the english girl joined them.

"We thought the shark ate you." Tala stuttered. Jemma said nothing, as she handed Kai a spear. Checking a M-1 gun she had found on the bridge, Jemma suddenly pointed to the mast.

"Get climbing. Tala, you first." she ordered. Tala did not need to be told twice and quickly began to climb up the mast. Jemma was next, quickly followed by Kai. No sooner had Kai got his foot off the bridge, the shark reared its head. It nashed it jaws at the trio, the air tank seen in it's mouth.

Kai stabbed the shark's head with the spear. The tiny pin-points did little to faze the shark, but Kai would not give up. Just as he jabbed the shark again, it yanked the spear out of Kai's hands. Tala watched the spear sink along with the shark as it darted off some way.

"It's leaving right?" Tala asked. Jemma knew different. She knew the shark wouldn't give up that easily. And she was right. The fin turned round and headed straight back at them. Kai cursed their luck while Tala paniced. "What we gonna do?" he asked, as Jemma lay down on the mast.

"Come on, show me the tank." she whispered, as fire the first bullet.

It missed.

"Jemma, what are you doing?" Kai questioned, but Jemma ignored him and fired again. ONce again she missed, the bullet just inches away from the shark's jaw.

"Come on! Blow up!" Jemma cursed, as she fire again. There shark was getting closer and they were sinker fast. Jemma knew she was down to her last two bullets. She fired again, but missed. However, this time she knew she had him.

"Smile you son-of-a..."

The bullet hit the tank, causing a huge explosion. Shark blood, brains and gore flew up. Sea water rained down on the trio, as Jemma cheered the loudest. She hugged Tala tightly, while Kai couldn't believe she had actually killed the shark.

-------

Behind the sinking back of the boat, Faith surfaced.

Pulling off her mask, the russian stred in wonder at the sinking ship. Then she saw them. Tala, Jemma and Kai holding onto the mast for dear life. The female russian began to swim over to them, making Jemma glanced over in her direction. A look of shock and happiness was seen on her face.

"Faith!" Jemma squeaked, before hugging Faith. The russian girl laughed and she hugged the english girl tight.

"We thought you'd been eaten." Tala stammered. Faith glanced over to him, as Jemma let her go.

"The shark complete destoryed the cage, to I climbed out the top. I was hiding in a clump of rocks while that damned thing destoryed everything. I only came up due to two things. 1: I was running out of air in the tank, and 2: I couldn't help but notice the headless shark floating to the bottom. What happened?" she replied. Both boys pointed to Jemma.

"Well, when I was in the cabin I jammed one of your tanks into its mouth. I found a M-1 on the bridge, so I..." Jemma trailed off with a shrug as if it was no big deal. Faith laughed, before Kai pointed out their currant problem.

"How we gonna get back to Amity now?" he inquired. Tala's ice blue eyes fell on planks of wood and a few barrels.

"You think we could use that?" he asked, before swimming over to it. The trio followed. In little time they tied the barrels and the planks together, making a sort of make-shift raft. They climbed on, before kicking their way back to Amity.

"What day is this?" Kai questioned. Dozens of seagulls began to feast on the shark reminds on the surface. Jemma's brow dipped low in thought.

"Wednesday...No, it's Tuesday I think." she replied. Faith glanced at Jemma.

"Ya think the tide's with us?" she inquried. Jemma shrugged. She never really paid attention to any information on the waves.

There was silence for a bit.

"Y'know, I used to hate the water." Jemma laughed. This caused Tala and Faith to laugh. Kai smiled but didn't join in.

Instead he replied with, "Can't imagine why." Jemma smiled again, as the friend heros began their journey home. Needless to say they had a hero's welcome by the time they washed up on the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tis not the end yet. I have one more chapter to do!_


	16. Chapter 16

Jemma coughed as she washed up on the beach. Faith had been right in thinking the tide was with them. Still it was a hard journey to get back to land.

Kai rolled onto his back, staring at the sky. "We made it." he mumbled, too tired to make a move. Faith chuckled, nodding her head, before flopping onto the beach. It had taken them two and a half days to get back to Amity island, where they landed on the beach that started it all.

_"There they are! I see them!"_

Tala slowly lifted his eyes up to see everyone on Amity running towards them. Sean hit the sand next to Jemma, as she smiled up at him, still on all fours. "Jemma? Are you okay?" Sean questioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"We got him Dad. We got him good." with that said, Jemma fainted onto the sand, a small smile on her face.

------------------

Barthez entered the hospital and looked round. He found Sean sitting in the waiting room. Barthez wondered whether he should turn round, but walked up behind Sean. "How is she?" he asked. Sean growled a little in his throat, but didn't move.

"The poor thing's exhausted. All four of them are. I still can't believe Jemma killed the shark." he mumbled. Barthez frowned a little, confusion in his eyes.

"Jemma killed the shark? Is that where they've been?" he asked. Sean stood up, unable to contain his anger anymore.

"Yes Jemma killed the thing! They took a boat out because you were too cheap-assed to hire someone to do it for us. You wanted the beachs, you gambled and lost badly. My daughter and her friends could have been killed becuase of the stupid risk they took, but they always have a lot of guts for doing." Sean yelled.

The waiting room went quiet.

The a small murmer began before veryone was talking above each other.

_"It's Barthez's fault!"_

_"Yeah, he's the one to blame about Hillary, Ming-Ming and the young man!"_

Barthez glared at Sean before taking off. The crowd continued to talk about it, long after he had gone.

-----------------------

"Wonder what's going on out there." Faith muttered, hearing the voices rise higher and higher. Kai shrugged and shifted a little in the hospital bed. He hated Hospitals.

"It had something to do with Barthez. I heard his name being mentioned." Tala added, staring at the ceiling. Faith sighed a little, and looked over to Jemma.

"What do you think?" she questioned. Jemma yawned , scartching neck.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Night." With that Jemma turned on her side and fell asleep.

-------( 2 weeks later)-------

The bus driver upload the last of the luaggage. Faith hugged Jemma tightly. "Things won't be the same without you." Faith mumbled.

"Same here. You made this place more fun." Jemma replied. Faith pulled away from the hug, watching the sea. Smiling, the russian looked back at Jemma.

"You, us, New York. One day we'll head to New York together. Scratch that, we'll travel the world!" she cheered. Jemma smiled, and held up hands up.

"One step at a time Faith." she laughed, before the russian deprated to the bus. Tala was next. "I'll miss ya Red." Jemma teased. Tala rolled his eyes but hugged Jemma none the less.

"You were a weird one, but funny." he chuckled, before joining Faith on the bus. Jemma smiled, before looking at Kai. Neither said anything.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Jemma muttered, looking down. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you more, you know that." Jemma whispered. Before Kai could even leave, Jemma hugged him tightly. This threw him off guard, as he kept his arms at his sides. Jemma pulled away, blushing a little. "Goodbye Kai." Jemma muttered. Kai nodded his goodbyes and left on the bus.

As The bus filled with Hiwatari high students departed, Jemma waved her new friends goodbye. _We'll see each other again. I know we will. Just let me get off this damned island first._ Jemma mused.


End file.
